


MC Gets Shot Protecting Jumin

by Vcl_1807



Series: One-Shots [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vcl_1807/pseuds/Vcl_1807
Summary: Requested from Tumblrbat-yo-us asked:Hey there! Can you write a scenario where Jumin thought he had protect or shield mc from getting shot or an accident but at the last minute mc turn the table around and protect him instead . She almost died but survived. After the incident Jumin becomes more possessive, clingy and protective of mc because he was traumatised of almost losing her. Can you make this angsty and ends it with a fluff





	MC Gets Shot Protecting Jumin

Today was just suppose to be a fun little date commoner style.

You know, nothing too extravagant like a trip around the world or eating at a restaurant that was privately booked for just the two of them. She wanted something small, like stargazing! She wanted to go to the lake in the park’s after Jumin got off of work tonight. So that’s what they did.

Walking hand-in-hand to the park, Jumin and (Y/N) had smiles on their faces; it’s been awhile since the two had a date; especially one that was outside and that had no body guards hanging around to kill the mood between them. Once the couple reached the lake they both laid down, (Y/N) resting her head on Jumin’s chest, right above his heart, and Jumin resting his head her own head. Peacefully, they watched the stars twinkle and pointed out constellations they knew and showed them to the other. They even spotted a shooting star once! Everything was perfect.

That is, until…

BAMM!

Jumin and (Y/N) shot up from their positions on the ground then turned to where the shot sounded from. They were met with the site of a man who was pointing a gun in the air, likely to fire a shot and get their attention. The man looks like he’s in his early 20’s, he has white hair with pink tips as well as mint coloured eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket with a red tank top and black pants; the right sleeve of the jacket was hanging around his arm to reveal a black cult tattoo of an eye. There was also a mask hiding half of his face which in turn changed the way his voice sounded.

“Well, well, well. I see… you went with the corporate hair, interesting. I guess the plan can still work, come here pretty lady, come to paradise with me.” the man lowered the gun and cooed to (Y/N).

Jumin and (Y/N) stood up and Jumin went to shield her. “Over my dead body” Jumin hissed. The man only laughed. When he stopped looked at them, his eyes had a crazed look to them.

“Very well, have it your way” then the man lifted his gun back up to point it a him and pulled the trigger. Jumin closed his eyes, waited for the pain of the bullet contacting him to come, but it never did. When he opened his eyes again, he was met with the sight if (Y/N), protecting him with her own body. Shortly after, she fell to the ground, clutching the wound that was located on her abdomen. Jumin quickly fell to the ground after her, panicking at the possible outcomes to come. ‘Don’t die, don’t die (Y/N), please! I need you’ he though but did not voice it, he has to be calm. For her. Jumin looks up from (Y/N) for a second to see where the culprit went, only, he finds that the mysterious man has disappeared from the scene. He then looks back down at his bleeding lover.

“J-Jumin,” she chokes out. Because of the wound and its location on her body, (Y/N) is losing her strength, and fast.

“Save your strength, my love, someone will be here soon.” Though his face shows that he is calm, his voice says otherwise.

“I-I love y-you, J-Jumin” she breaths out before losing consciousness in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

2 weeks

It took two weeks for her to wake up in the hospital from her injuries. Jumin was sitting right by her side when she did, he hasn’t even left the spot when it was unnecessary, any moment that he could spare he spent by her side, waiting. The man, on the other hand, has just disappeared; Jumin and his team just can’t find him anywhere! Even Seven has no clue!

When (Y/N) was released from the hospital a few days later, Jumin decided that the amount of body guards will triple, both of them will never go anywhere without guards and she will not leave the penthouse without telling him. With these rules in place, (Y/N) became suffocated in the amount of protection given. To add to those rules, whenever they did go out, Jumin would always have an arm wrapped around her waist and would be holding her as close to him at all times. As well, if anyone, anyone, looks remotely suspicions Jumin ends up giving them a glare that says “I can destroy you with a flick of my wrist, so you better back up.” Honestly, it’s scary! After some time, (Y/N) had enough.

“Jumin, this needs to stop” she says in a firm tone. Jumin has a look of confusion on his face at her sudden words.

“What needs to stop, love?”

“The amount of body guards we have with us, the way you act when we do go out, which is rarely, and the fact that I have to tell you when I’m going out; it’s just… it’s too much Jumin. I can’t breathe, you need to cut back a little.” Jumin didn’t like that, now he’s a little mad.

“What I am doing is for your safety! I get you to tell me so in case something happens I know where you are and the guards are so nothing will happen to you again! I almost lost you! I can’t lose you, I can’t lose the one who showed me how to show emotions, the one who helped me back on track and, most importantly, the love of my life.” Jumin started to cool down a little at the end, which is good.

“I know, I know, but what you are doing right now, to keep me safe, it’s not healthy. Why don’t we start small, starting with less guards around and going out a little more often, and then go from there. Please Jumin” she gives him a smile, a smile that’s so sweet it melts hearts no matter who they are.

“Alright kitten. I am sorry that I made you feel that way, I was just really scared. If I ever did lose you, I wouldn’t know what to do, I’d be lost for good” Jumin says while going to embrace (Y/N). She gladly returns it, resting her head on his chest, right above his heart. Then she turns her head up to look at him.

“I know Jumin but, you’ll never lose me, I’ll always be here,” she coos, “I promise.”


End file.
